


Missing scene from 28th May 2019

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene, phone calls and texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “Do you know when will you come home?”“Do you miss me that much?”Texts between Aaron and Robert... and a phone call. It all takes place after the things on screen 28th May.





	Missing scene from 28th May 2019

**4:13 pm**

Hiya, what are you guys doing?

 

The message popped up on Robert's phone while he was scrolling through his pictures, reliving some good memories. He was looking at a funny one from like a month or so ago. It was him and Aaron sitting in a bar in Hotten. Of course for other people, there was nothing special about a photo with your other half. For them... for Robert, it was more than that. Aaron wasn't exactly the type to pose for the camera. He always did when Seb was around, and once in a blue moon, for Robert, but that was it. That's why this photo was so special. Seb wasn't there, and Robert didn't even have to beg. Aaron just went with it. Maybe the 3 beers he's had before helped a bit, but still.

Aaron seemed so at ease, he let Robert close, closer than he would with other people around. A pint was in his hand and he had this sly little smirk on his face.

So Robert was looking at that picture when Aaron's text interrupted him.

 

**4:15 pm**

Hi, nothing much, Vic's cooking. Before you ask I wanted to help but she wouldn't let me.

 

Aaron smiled at Robert's answer. He knew him well. His first question would've been exactly why he didn't help her.

 

**4:16 pm**

How are ya?

 

**4:19 pm**

We're, okay I think. God knows what's gonna be like when we get home.

 

**4:19 pm**

I meant you, Robert, how are you? Can I call ya? I just don't want Vic to think I'm checking up on her.

 

Robert let out a sigh before he started typing. He didn't get to finish because Vic asked him to help after all. At least he didn't have to lie to Aaron. Because if he was honest he wasn't fine... but that's not something he could tell his husband. Knowing Aaron it would only worry him.

 

**4:20 pm**

Sorry I gotta go, she wants my help, and no I swear I'm not lying. I call you tonight, okay? Love ya.

 

Aaron frowned at the screen but he didn't have a choice. He had to wait for Robert's call if he wanted to know more. One thing was sure... this situation was driving him insane. He hated not knowing things, he hated the fact that Robert was holding back. He knew his husband, and he was struggling. He was struggling and Aaron couldn't do a single thing about it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**7:47 pm**

Sorry it took so long, we had a little chat.

 

**7:52 pm**

It's alright. If she's talking about it, it's a good thing.

 

**7:53 pm**

Not particularly about that, but what can I do. I don't wanna rush her.

 

**7:53 pm**

Just listen, that's enough.

_—INCOMING CALL ROBERT—_

 

Aaron smiled a bit before he picked up the phone. - “Hi.” - he said with a soft voice.

 

“Hi. Vic's having a bath, so...” - he trailed off – “How are you? How's everyone at home?” - Aaron couldn't deal with how generous Robert was. He was battling with this family drama, and his first question was still about how the others copying at home.

 

“It's... still hard to believe, but... we're getting there I guess. Mum had the scan.” - he added with a wide smile. He couldn't help himself.

 

“Yeah? How did it go?” - asked Robert excited. Aaron could tell from his voice.

 

“Everything's fine. The baby's fine.” - smiled Aaron thinking about his little brother or sister.

 

“And?? Boy or girl?”

 

“We don't know... to be honest, Mum didn't want to know. Gracie's keeping their secret for now.”

 

“That's nice, I'm really happy for them. Please let her know okay?”

 

“Yeah, I have to be careful tho...” - said Aaron and Robert didn't know what he meant at first – “She asked a few questions last time and... it's getting harder to think of a lie.”

 

“I know, sorry.”

 

“I didn't say it to get an apology Robert, it's not your fault. It's nobody's fault... I just meant...”

 

“I know what you meant.” - he said calmly. - “I just... I just wanna be in two places at once.” - he sighed – “I miss you so much, I can't wait to hug you.”

 

“Soft.” - smiled Aaron but that was exactly what he wanted as well. He missed his husband terribly and he couldn't wait for the day when he can have his arms around him again. - “Liv misses you too you know.” - said Aaron before his emotions get the better of him.

 

“Oh, I know.” - laughed Robert.

 

“What? What do ya mean you know?”

 

“She kinda begged me to come home and save her from your... erm... how did she put it? Terrible cooking skills?” - he laughed again.

 

“Oi! I'm not that bad.”

 

“Tell that to the picture she sent me.... about that burnt toast. I mean... Aaron... those are the basics.” - he laughed. It was good to joke around a bit, to not focus on the drama. To have a little joy.

 

“She did what? She's unbelievable.... “ - said Aaron sulking.

 

“Tell her that I'm gonna cook her favorite when I get home.”

 

“Tell her yourself... you two seem to be best pals these days anyway.” - he said joking.

 

“Aww, you're jealous?” - pouted Robert. He missed this light banter. It was so good to switch off for a moment.

 

“Oh yeah.” - laughed Aaron. - “Do you know when will you come home?”

 

“Do you miss me that much?” - asked Robert with a voice Aaron knew only meant one thing. Flirting.

 

“Maybe.... maybe I just wanna make sure to take Liv on a little trip so you cannot ruin it with all your complaining about how you have nothing to wear.” - he said laughing, and at the same time, he heard Robert's laughter as well at the other end of the line. It was so good to hear that sound, Aaron hasn't heard it in a while.

 

“Well, I miss you.” - said Robert after they both went quiet. - “I love hearing your voice, but it's just not enough.”

 

“Robert...” - started Aaron without actually knowing what he wanted to say.

 

“I'm all yours once I'm home. Just yours.” - he told him, and Aaron knew it was a promise.

 

“Mine.” - he repeated quietly already thinking about what it's gonna be like.

 

“I don't even know the last time we were apart for more than 2 weeks.” - said Robert thinking loudly.

 

“It must have been before we got back together.”

 

“Remember that night?” - asked Robert almost immediately.

 

“Of course I do.” - answered Aaron, and fair enough it was hard to forget.

 

“This time, it's gonna be even better.” - he said grinning. Maybe Aaron couldn't see it but he definitely heard it in his voice.

 

“Is that a promise... husband?”

 

“Oh yes, it is... husband.” - he answered laughing.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr and twitter if you have any requests. If I like it I definitely write it. 
> 
> tumblr: susieskinner93
> 
> twitter: @tardisgirl93


End file.
